Still Family
by rachybaby
Summary: Sirius is dead and Harry's full of self blame, can Remus help him see that it wasn't his fault and that he still has family that loves him?


**Still Family**

KNOCK, KNOCK.

Harry chose to ignore the knocking on the dormitory door; they'd either go away of just come in.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

He wasn't going to answer it; he didn't want to talk to anyone.

The door handle went down and slowly the door opened and someone came in and closed the door but still Harry refused to acknowledge them.

"Harry" Harry's head shot up, he hadn't expected Remus.

"Remus…" Harry got to his feet and practically ran to the older man and hugged him, Remus hugged him back tightly as Harry cried. Remus let him cry only letting go when Harry pulled away wiping his eyes, "Sorry" Remus smiled.

"Don't be sorry, come on, sit down" Remus put his arm around Harry's shoulders and lead him back to his bed where he'd been sitting when Remus came in the room, they sat in silence for a while.

"It's all my fault" muttered Harry.

Remus shook his head, "No its not"

"Yes it is. I should have known that Voldemort would use Sirius to get to me, I should have realised it wasn't true, I should have pulled out that fucking mirror not gone running to Umbridge's office to use the floo" Remus looked confused.

"What mirror?"

"This hand held mirror, Sirius gave it to me at the end of the Christmas holidays apparently he and dad used to use it when they were in separate detentions" Remus laughed.

"I remember them, they bought them off one of those stalls that sometimes litter the streets of Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, I was surprised they actually worked" Harry smiled.

"Yeah I just didn't have the brains to use it".

"No, you were worried and didn't have time to think, it wasn't your fault Harry, you loved him like a father and he loved you like you were his own son, you reacted the way anyone who loves someone that much would have" Harry side.

"It's still my fault; he's dead because he had to come to my rescue".

"No Harry, he's dead because Dumbledore abandoned you when you needed him most, it's not your fault Harry, I don't blame I know Sirius won't be sat with your parents right now saying, 'that bloody son of yours! He just can't help himself and look where its got me!' he's not like that, in fact he's probably seething that it was Bella who killed him, actually he'll be furious" Harry smiled slightly. "Don't blame yourself, I don't blame you" Harry smiled at him.

"Thanks, that means a lot" Remus grinned.

"Your welcome, urg! I'm the last of the Marauders!" Harry chuckled.

"Actually Peter still lives"

"He's not a Marauder, never really was actually now I think about it, he was only there to make Sirius and James look good" Harry laughed slightly.

"What did that make you?"

"The brains of the outfit" Harry really did laugh this time, "Right so now you've cheered up are you going to stop moping? Sirius would kill you if he knew" Harry gave Remus an odd look.

"Are you high? You seem really happy for a guy who's just lost his best friend" Remus smiled.

"Actually, I'm not happy but anti-depressants are great" Harry laughed.

"Lend me some" said Harry jokingly.

"No, Dumbledore's just given me a lecture for being on them" Harry nodded. "So I'll do you a deal, you stop moping and I'll stop taking the anti-depressants and then just after you finish school we'll get a gravestone made up for Sirius and put it next to your parents if you like? That's if Dumbledore let's you out of the Dursley's" Harry looked up.

"Have they recovered his body?" Remus shook his head.

"No, he fell through the veil, once you go through you don't come back" Harry looked back down at his knees.

"So what's the point of the stone?" Remus scowled.

"Well why not?"

"It just seems silly if we're not burying him" Remus nodded.

"Well I'm going to get it made even if you don't want to" Harry shook his head.

"No, no, I do, let me know how much it costs" Remus grinned.

"Good, now before I go, I've got loads of stuff lined up job wise for the Order but I will try to write and don't let it stop you from writing and telling me how your getting on" Harry nodded.

"I will" they got to their feet and headed out of the dorm and down through the castle and across the lawns, "Can I ask you something?" asked Harry as they reached the gates.

"Sure"

"What's going on between you and Tonks?" Remus scowled.

"Nothing" Harry laughed.

"Oh so it's a case of unrequited love" Remus groaned.

"Tonks is not in love she's just got a crush and will get over it" Harry laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, you like her really and there's no Sirius to kill you for dating her" Remus glared at him, "Oh give over! You're an open book" Remus' glare darkened.

"I hate that you're so like your parents right now?" Harry grinned.

"Oh give her a chance! I think you'd make a good couple" Remus laughed.

"Oh well now I have your blessings Mr. Potter" Harry laughed.

"Well this is a war, we all need some form of happiness" Remus laughed.

"Ok so how about you and Ginny?"

"What about me and Ginny?" asked Harry and Remus realised that it hadn't yet surfaced in Harry's mind.

"Never mind, see you soon" Harry nodded.

"Bye" they hugged and Harry watched as Remus turned to leave and he stopped.

"Look Harry, I know we've never been close like we would have been if Peter hadn't betrayed you but I would like us to be close-" Harry nodded, "-because I love you as much as your parents and Sirius did, you still have family that cares about you even though we've never had the chance to be a proper family" Harry grinned.

"That'd be great" Remus grinned.

"Great, well I better move, see you soon"

"Yeah, bye" they hugged again and Harry watched as Remus left the grounds turned and waved him, he waved back before Remus vanished.

**A/N: I would blame the latest episode of **_**Waterloo Road**_** for the depressiveness of this fic and the one I posted just over an hour ago but I had the ideas before I watched it so no excuse. Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
